


Marked

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta Derek, Beta Derek Hale, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Stiles seems to be keeping a secret from Derek; he keeps shying away from him cuddles and tender moments, pulling away from Derek and leaving him touch-starved. Derek is worried something's wrong, he's worried Stiles doesn't love him anymore, but the truth is far from that.





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt sent in to imagine-sterek by Z: http://imagine-sterek.tumblr.com/post/162622699548/stiles-getting-a-triskelion-or-the-spiral

Derek woke to the smell of coffee, rolling over in bed to find himself alone among the mess of blankets. He let out a weak groan as he got up, his feet hitting the floorboards with an ungraceful thud as he hoisted himself upright and dragged himself downstairs.

He crept into the kitchen where he found Stiles by the percolator, dressed in nothing more than his boxers and one of Derek’s old shirts. He reached up for the cupboard above him, picking up two mugs and setting them down on the benchtop.

Derek couldn’t resist.

He stepped forward, his footsteps quiet and predatory as he crept over to Stiles’ side. He set his hands on Stiles’ hips, his soft lips brushing across the exposed patch of pale skin on his shoulder and littering kisses across his skin as he slowly worked his way up to his neck.

His hands trailed across to the boy’s hips, his fingers brushing against the skin of his abs as they slowly trailed up beneath his shirt.

He felt Stiles flinch and pull away, ducking under Derek’s arms and quickly pouring his coffee before retreating to the table, where a stack of police files were laid out; unsolved cases and ongoing investigations that his dad had asked him to consult on.

Derek let out a heavy sigh, his heart sinking into his stomach as he watched Stiles pull away from him and leave.

Derek poured his coffee and made his way over to Stiles’ side. They chatted quietly like they did every morning, but their conversation died away as Stiles went to work, his dark eyes focused on his work—Derek knew that as soon as Stiles started work, there was no stopping him.

“Why don’t you at least get dressed first,” Derek whispered. He rose from his seat and stepped over to Stiles’ side. He pressed tender kisses to the nape of his neck, trailing them up to his jaw and gently gnawing on Stiles’ earlobe until the teen let out a soft moan. “Why don’t we go have a nice warm shower?”

Stiles flinched in his hold, leaning forward and pulling away from Derek as he said, “I’ll have one later. You go ahead.”

Derek let out a heavy sigh. He pressed a kiss to the top of Stiles’ head before walking away. He clambered upstairs and picked up his phone. He scrolled through his contacts until he found the name he was looking for.

She answered on the third ring. “Hello?”

Derek didn’t bother with the pleasantries, he got straight to the point: “How do you know when a relationship’s dead?”

“What’s going on?” Lydia sked, her voice full of worry. “Has something happened between you and Stiles?”

“I don’t know,” Derek admitted. “He’s kind of… pulling away from me. Morning cuddles, kisses, sexual advances, everything. He just keeps pulling away.”

“Maybe he’s not feeling well and doesn’t want to get you sick?” Lydia offered.

“I’m a werewolf, Lydia, I don’t get sick.”

“Maybe he’s just stressed out with work,” Lydia said. “You know how he can get sometimes. Maybe he wants to get that over and done with so then he can give you all of his attention, not just some of it.”

“Maybe,” Derek muttered.

“Der, sweetheart, don’t let it get you down,” Lydia said softly. “I might not know why he’s acting weird, but if there’s one thing I do know it’s that Stiles loves you more than the air he breathes. Just give him a little time to work through whatever it is that has him emotionally constipated.”

Derek couldn’t help but smile at the last remark.

“If he keeps it up then give me another call and I’ll slap some sense into him, okay?”

Derek chuckled. “I don’t think that’ll be necessary, but thank you.”

“Keep your chin up, sweetheart.”

“Thanks, Lydia,” Derek replied before hanging up.

She had a point; Stiles tended to get ‘emotionally constipated’ over a lot of things. But that didn’t stop Derek from feeling isolated and touch starved.

Derek let out a heavy sigh and stripped off his shirt, tossing it into the laundry basket by the door before trudging into the bathroom for his shower.

 

 

“Derek?” Stiles called from downstairs.

“Yeah?”

“Can you come here a minute please?”

Derek made his way downstairs, eyeing Stiles suspiciously.

It had been five days now and this was the first time Stiles had addressed him.

“Is something up?” Derek asked, his brow quirked.

Stiles drew in a deep breath and Derek could hear his heartbeat pounding against his ribs. His lips quivered for a moment before he finally said, “I’m sorry for how I’ve been acting the past couple of days. It was rude and… I’m sorry. But I promise, the torture went both ways, I just really wanted this to be a surprise.”

“Wanted what to be a surprise?” Derek asked.

He raised his brow higher in surprise as Stiles reached for the hem of his shirt and tugged it over his head.

He stood—shirtless—before Derek, his chest rising and falling with anxious breaths as his chocolate brown eyes sparkled.

Derek’s eyes fell to his chest, the pale patch of skin that sat over his racing heart. On his sin was a swirl of black ink: three spirals radiating out into a triskelion.

“What do you think?” Stiles asked timidly.

Derek was lost for words. He let a short breath fall past his lips as he stepped over to Stiles’ side, cupping his cheeks and crushing their mouths together.

He pulled back slightly and trailed the kisses down along Stiles’ jaw, across his neck and down his chest, lingering on every tender kiss while his hands travelled up Stiles’ side and explored every inch of skin.

He felt Stiles’ chest rise and fall with baited breaths, stilling as Derek’s lips brushed over the tattoo.

His eyes flicked up to meet Stiles’, the beta blue glow overwhelming his senses as he whispered, “Mine.”

Stiles smiled down at him. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
